The present invention relates to an electric parking brake having an improved interface between a brake caliper and a drive for activating the parking brake.
In recent times, electric parking brakes, which are intended to replace the customary Bowden cable handbrakes, are being increasingly installed in vehicles. What are referred to as motor/gear units, which have an electric motor and a transmission for changing the rotational speed in a compact design, are frequently used as a drive for activating the electric handbrake by means of an actuator, for example a spindle device. Such motor/gear units have previously been centered radially by means of an outer collar on the brake caliper and a centering internal diameter on a housing of the motor/gear unit. In this context, it has been found that this design has the disadvantage of stress, in particular during mounting, since overdeterminedness occurs as a result of coaxiality errors between the centering collar and a spindle and centering on the centering internal diameter of the motor/gear unit and the output shaft. As a result, during mounting stresses occur which give rise to adverse effects during the transmission of torque since said stresses significantly reduce the efficiency and also durability, and also have sealing problems between the brake caliper and the motor/gear unit.